


Relaxing Day Checklist

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [10]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Frostish, Frostish au, Lesbian pregnancy, M/M, Married Couple, Past Mpreg, Relaxing day for the wife, Spa day at home, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Aina's pregnant and Lucia wants to give her a nice, relaxing spa day at home.I do not own Promare.Anwyll and Trinity Thymos are my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 6





	Relaxing Day Checklist

Burnish and Frostish suddenly appeared thirty years ago.

It started with the Burnish who have the ability to control flames and that was when the Great World Blaze appeared. Those living flames of theirs caused part of the human population to die from fire.

But that was only the beginning.

Frostish appeared after the Burnish awakened. These people can control living ice and that living ice killed another part of the human population during the Great World Freeze.

The Frostish are more one with the world than Burnish. They can feel the water, the air, the weather, and anything else that had water.

The Burnish saw them as gods for a while but after a year or two, they were able to see the Frostish as humans as well.

But after the two events, half of the world population is gone thanks to their abilities. And now there is only Frostish and Burnish in this world of ice and fire.

And one of those Frostish was named Lucia Fex. A young woman at Burning Rescue that has a pregnant wife at home and is looking over her check list for things she wants to do for her wife.

She turned over to the little mouse, Vinny, by her side and gave a questionable look. "What do ya think, Vinny?"

Vinny looked at the check list and read through everything before nodding in approval. "Vinny."

"Then, I say we're good to go." She smiled with a thumbs up.

But then her list was taken from her from behind. She turned around and looked up at Galo Thymos looking through her list up and down.

"Galo!" She got off her chair and tried to reach for her list but couldn't because of her Promares forsaken height. "Give that back!"

"This is pretty good; you're planning to do all of this tomorrow?" Galo smiled down at her.

"Yes, now give it back!" She jumped to reach her list but failed, miserably.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The two turned around to see a feminine man with rose gold eyes and black hair in a bun but left one strand of hip-length grey hair out.

"Anwyll, help me!" Lucia tried to grab her list again but couldn't.

"What's the magic word, Lucia?" Galo teased her with a smirk and lifting the list up in the air, a little.

"Now." Lucia threatened with a tight fist but earned a smirking Galo shaking his head.

"Galo, can I see that? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Anwyll asked, walking over to the two other Frostish and pointing at the list.

Galo smiled at the ravenette and gave him the list. "Of course, since you asked so nicely."

"Traitor!" Lucia shouted at the ravenette with a glare.

"You said help you," Anwyll reminded, giving her the list, "and that's what I'm doing."

Lucia took the list back. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Anwyll smiled but then glared at Galo. "Why in the Promares, did you take that from her?"

"I just wanted to look at it." Galo answered but then got a raised eyebrow from Anwyll. Which also gave him the sign to explain more. "And yes, I wanted to tease her a little."

Galo then turned to Lucia. "I'm sorry." 

Lucia wasn't really mad anymore so with a small sigh, she gave him a small smile. "It's fine."

"I bet Aina will feel way more refreshed and relaxed after you give her that spa day at home." Galo supported with a smile.

"As do I." Anwyll concurred but then he dug in his Burning Rescue jacket pocket for a small piece of paper. "Aina likes strawberries, right?"

"Also, vanilla yogurt." Lucia added. "Little one in the stomach likes those things too."

"Perfect." Anwyll beamed and handed the piece of paper to her. "Here's a strawberry parfait recipe, I bet Aina and the baby will love it."

"You think so?" Lucia asked, taking the paper from him. That didn't sound like a bad idea since Aina's been craving strawberries and vanilla yogurt ever since the beginning of her pregnancy.

"I think it'll work." Anwyll told her with a wink.

"And make her favorite thing for lunch." Galo suggested. "That's what I did for Lio when he was still pregnant with our daughter, Trinity."

Lucia nodded in agreement. Those are good ideas and she should try them tomorrow. "I'll do that."

"Awesome!" Galo and Anwyll's eyes lit up.

Then Anwyll looked at the clock to see that their shifts our done. "Looks like our shifts our done."

Galo and Lucia looked at the clock to see that it was time to go home. That was a good thing since they needed their breaks more than anything.

With a stretch, Galo looked at his friends with a smile. "I can't wait to go back home to Lio and Trinity."

"If I know you well, I predict that you're going to kiss Lio's face multiple times and do the same thing to Trinity." Anwyll put his hands on his hips and gave a knowing smirk.

Galo playfully pouted at him. "Oh, like you don't do the same with Trinity."

Lucia had to giggle at that because it's true. Ever since Galo and Lio's had their little Frost Burn baby, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll became her godfather and just spoiled her with love. It's really adorable and super sweet, that's why her and Aina agreed to make the ravenette the godfather of their child too.

"And I regret nothing." Anwyll promised them. "I love giving her my love because I love her just as much as you and Lio."

"I bet you'll say the same thing for ours and Meis and Gueira's kids." Lucia betted with a knowing smirk.

"You know it." Anwyll proudly said. "I can't wait for your girls' baby to come and in another nine months, Meis and Gueira will have their own little Burnish."

Lucia smiled Anwyll's pride in being godfather. Knowing the ravenette Frostish for so long, she knows that he feels honored to have the title and will feel extremely happy to be part of each family he cares about.

Anwyll then opened his locker and took out his purple purse. "I'll see you guys Monday." Before he went out the door, he turned to Lucia with a wave. "I wish you a good day tomorrow, Lucia and good luck."

"Thanks, Anwyll and see ya Monday." Lucia waved back before turning to Galo who already got his stuff out.

"See you Monday and I wish you luck as well." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, and see ya Monday." She smiled back before he left and she opened her own locker.

* * *

_**1\. Make a good breakfast.** _

Lucia woke up before Aina, thank the Promares, but she looked at the parfait recipe with a little uncertainty. She wants to make this but she had never done anything like a parfait before and it kinda scares her to death.

Vinny looked up at her and felt her worry but he put his tiny paw on her hand in reassurance.

Lucia looked down at her little mouse companion and saw the reassuring look in his eyes. She took a breath, knowing that she can do this if she has more confidence.

She's been planning this day for months ever since she saw Aina stressing out then and there. A relaxing spa day at home will help her out and she knows what she has to do.

With a confident sigh, she got to work.

* * *

Aina woke up from her slumber and turned the other way, hoping to see her wife on the other side but didn't see her.

She sat up and tried to look for her but she wasn't in the room. But then her eyes spotted a note on the nightstand and she took it, so she could read it.

**My love, prepare yourself because I'm gonna give you a relaxing day.**

**XOXO**

**Love Lucia.**

Aina shook her head but still smiled.

This was cute but she can't believe that Lucia doesn't realize that she always makes her feel relaxed. Especially when she's eight months pregnant and she sometimes worries about the baby coming soon. She always makes her feel relaxed.

She moved over so she was sitting at the edge of the bed and looked down at her pregnant.

She smiled and got up while resting a loving hand to her unborn child. She made her way to the living room to only find a quiet place but then she heard someone chopping something in the kitchen.

She walked into the dining room, next to the kitchen and she spotted her wife, chopping up some strawberries.

Lucia must have felt eyes on her because she looked up with a 'hm?' 

"Oh, morning love." Lucia greeted and went back to cutting the fruit.

"Morning." The pink-haired woman greeted her back and walked over to the cutting board. "What are you making?"

"Something that I got from Anwyll." Lucia answered before stopping to wipe her hands and kiss her wife on the cheek. Then she went lower to kiss Aina's baby bump with a lot of love.

Once Lucia got back on her feet, she looked up at her beautiful wife and put gentle hands on her shoulders. "Now, how about you go sit down and I'll bring the breakfast when it's ready?"

Aina looked at the strawberries and remembered the note that Lucia left. She said she was going to give her a relaxing day and she should give her a chance in doing so.

So, with a nod, she agreed. "Okay."

Aina walked to the dining table and sat down while watching Lucia cut the strawberries again.

Although what could she possibly be making? Crepes, pancakes, or muffins? Aina couldn't help but wonder but then once Lucia was done, she moved the fruit aside and went to the fridge.

She moved a few things until she took out some vanilla yogurt and that got Aina a little confused. Is she just giving her what she's been craving? Not that she minded because Lucia always wants her to feel comfortable as possible, which is one of the reasons why she loved her.

Aina smiled and was about to get up to grab a spoon but then she heard Lucia open a cabinet. She looked at Lucia to see that she took out two small glasses as well as some graham crackers.

Aina sat back down and raised an eyebrow in confusion. What is she making with those things? She was getting more curious.

Lucia got back to the food and pit some vanilla yogurt at the bottom of the glasses. Then she added the chopped-up strawberries before going to the graham crackers and smashing them with her fist before added them in.

She repeated the process a couple more times until the glasses were full and she cleaned up her mess before grabbing some spoons.

"And now, we have a parfait." Lucia announced, walking over to give her wife one of the glasses.

Aina gladly took one of them and looked at it in awe. "Thank you."

"No problem, enjoy." Lucia sat next to her and Vinny jumped from her hair and took some of the graham crackers off hers.

Aina took a bite out of the treat and it was surprisingly, really good. Before she knew it, she ate the entire thing and she sighed in satisfaction.

"Enjoyed it?" Lucia asked her, taking her empty glass away.

Aina nodded. "Yeah, it was really good. Thanks love."

Lucia smiled and took the glasses to the rinse them off. Then she checked the first box off and looked at the next thing.

_**2\. Give her a massage.** _

Aina got up from her seat and looked over at Lucia with a playful smirk. "What else are you planning today?"

Lucia set the glasses by the sink. She can wash them properly later. Right now, she has a pregnant wife to take care today.

She turned over to Aina with a smile. "Let's move to the living room and you'll find out."

Aina fake pouted but still went to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for her. Lucia came in after a few minutes then she went behind Aina to set her hands, gently on her shoulders.

"Lucia... Ah!" Before she could finish, Lucia was working on a massage and it actually felt really nice. Lucia kept doing it and went a little lower to her shoulders to help her calm her nerves.

Aina was moaning and relaxing from every touch which causes Lucia to smile in victory. Looks like everything is going good so far and now, she just needs to keep it up.

"You're doing great, Lucia." Her wife complemented and let her continue. "I feel really good."

"That's the plan." Lucia told her and worked on her back.

She continued this for a little while longer until she was completely done and she looked at her wife with love. "You good?"

Aina nodded and laid back in satisfaction. "Yeah." She looked up at her tiny wife. "And I got to be honest hun, that was something I didn't expect but it was really nice of you."

"Anything for you love." Lucia kissed her cheek and received a yawn from her wife.

Lucia gave a knowing smile. She knew that yawn and it was now time for step three.

_**3\. Let her take her pregnancy nap in complete peace (VERY IMPORTANT).** _

"What time is it?" Aina asked, not feeling like it hasn't been half a day yet.

Lucia looked at the clock and saw that it was now twelve thirty. Even she was amazing by how long that massage took but that didn't matter. Aina needs to take her nap and she needs to have it in complete silence or else she'll get cranky later.

"Twelve thirty, love." Lucia offered her hand out to her. "Nap time."

Aina looked at her in shock and looked at the clock. "Really!?"

"I'm just as surprised as you." Lucia told her with a nod.

Aina couldn't believe it but she was too tired to care right now. So, she took her wife's hand and let her lead her to their bedroom so she can take her nap.

Good thing she's still in her nightgown but she needed to take her ponytail out. While she was doing that, Lucia got the covers ready.

Aina let her hair down and put her hair tie on the nightstand before getting into bed again. Once she laid down, she looked up at Lucia with love.

Lucia gave her the same look of love before covering her up with the soft blanket and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Get all the rest you need and when you wake up, lunch will be either be completely or close to ready."

Aina nodded and closed her eyes. "Okay."

Aina was out cold and this gave Lucia enough time to close the curtains, so light won't come in to bug her precious wife. And it's a good think that they live in the quietest part of the city or else she would be freaking out about noise.

But once everything was settled, she quietly left the room and closed the door.

She quickly but also quietly sneaked away from the door and went back to the kitchen to get her list.

Box two and three are now done but now she's looking at step four.

_**4\. Make her lunch.** _

It's still a little too early and Aina won't wake up for at least another hour and a half. So, she'll take this time to clean up the kitchen because she's gonna need a lot of room for the lunch she's making.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Aina woke up to the smell of tomatoes and parmesan cheese in the air.

She moaned from the scent and got out of bed and put on her ponytail before heading out the room.

She followed the scent into the kitchen and saw that Lucia was making her favorite, spaghetti with parmesan cheese. She gave a content smile and walked over to smell the aroma better.

Lucia looked towards her and gave her a smile. "Sleep well, sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, I did." Aina nodded and turned to the food. "That smells amazing."

"Excellent." Lucia beamed and added a little more parmesan. "Because it's ready."

Aina sat down at the table while Lucia served her their lunch and once she got a fork, she went right in. She loves her wife a lot for doing this for her and so far, this day is really going wonderful.

But then she noticed that Lucia only had a little plate of food and she stopped eating to ask why. "Honey, why do you have a small plate?"

Lucia finished the last of her meal to answer. "I'm not that hungry, hun. And besides I have to get the next thing ready."

"What?"

Lucia got up and took her plate, as well as, Vinny's small dish before giving Aina a kiss. "It's a surprise."

Aina gave a playfully defeated sigh before going back to eating. "Okay."

Lucia smiled and made her way out the dining room to rinse her plate and check lunch off the list.

And now it's time for steps five and six.

**_5\. Start the bubble bath and don't forget the rose petals._ **

**_6\. Put on some relaxing music and add some candles._ **

Once Aina finished her food, she took her plate and rinsed it in the sink. That's when she heard water running coming from somewhere else. And she knew right away that Lucia's preparing a nice cold bath.

She's a Frostish as well and a nice, cold bath is what a Frostish needs once and a while.

She put her plate in the sink and made her way to the bathroom to see that Lucia had a bubble bath prepared just for her. Although Lucia was also lighting some scented candles and her phone was playing soft violin and piano music.

"Lucia." She got her wife's attention and said woman turned to her with another smile.

"Your bath is ready my love." Lucia set the last candle on the sink counter and walked over to her. "Need help getting undressed?" She asked with a husky voice.

Aina felt frost starting to form a blush on her cheeks. Lucia always had a way to get her to blush and it sometimes made her horny. But as much as she would like Lucia to take off her nightgown, she needs to have some self-control.

"N-no thank you." She turned away and covered her frost covered cheeks with her hand. "I can do it."

Lucia shrugged with an innocent smile but Aina could tell that she was thinking of something. "Alright."

Aina walked over to the bathtub and saw that the bath had some red rose petals and some pink to match her hair. She took off her nightgown and slowly got in the bath.

"And we begin." Lucia told her and took out strawberry scented shampoo from a nearby cabinet. Once she took her hair tie out, she opened the bottle and put some in her hands before putting it in her hair.

"Please no sex, Lucia." Aina requested but also begged a little. Ever since she became pregnant, she didn't really want sex because she didn't feel like she was in the mood.

Lucia started scrubbing her hair and getting everything there was to clean. "Don't worry hun, I promise I won't make you do things you don't want to do."

Aina gave a soft smile and relaxed more. "Thanks honey."

Lucia gave a soft smile in return and went back to work.

* * *

Alright, Aina got her bath and there was no sex involved like she requested. Now, she was sitting in the living room, wearing a soft and comfortable bathrobe.

Lucia on the other hand, was making sure all the candles were out and and checking the list. The bath is done so, check that off and now it's step seven.

**_7\. Give her a Mani Pedi._ **

Lucia took out the nail kit she got from her sister-in-law, Heris, and she went into the living room to see Aina, sitting on the couch.

"You feel more refreshed?" Lucia asked setting the kit on the coffee table and getting a foot stool.

"I am." Aina answered and saw the kit. "And let me guess, you want to do my toes?"

"I wanna give you a Mani Pedi." Lucia brought the stool and put Aina's feet up. "Is that okay with you?"

Aina nodded. "That's fine with me."

Lucia gave her a small smile before opening the kit and getting to work. Promares and god bless Anwyll and Heris for teaching her a thing or two about how to do nails the other day. Or else everything would have probably gone to hell but she was lucky that they were there to help her out.

Once the necessary stuff was done, like the clipping and the filing, she got a pretty blue to go with her wife's eyes. She painted them all and made sure not to get any on Aina's skin in the process.

Once she was done, she looked at her work and thinking that she did a pretty good job. But she needed to know what her wife thought first. "What do ya think, love?"

Aina looked at her toes and feet and saw that Lucia did an excellent job at not getting any nail polish on her skin. The blue definitely went with her eyes and she felt even more pretty.

She looked up at Lucia with approval. "I love them, thank you Lucia."

Lucia gave a small sigh of relief before giving her a small smile. "You're truly welcome."

Lucia went back to the coffee table and put the nail kit back together before closing it. She took it in her hands and looked at Aina. "I'm gonna make you dinner while your nails dry, okay?"

Aina nodded and relaxed in her seat. "Okay."

Lucia left the room and put the kit back before checking the list once again. Seven is completely good, eight and nine are next on there now.

**_8\. Make her dinner._ **

**_9\. Giver her dessert (if she wants it)._ **

* * *

Aina doesn't know how long it's been but it must have been a while because she can smell food coming from the kitchen. It did smell really good and she couldn't wait to see what it is.

She checked her nails to see if they were completely dry yet. Since she's Frostish, they tend to dry faster because of her cold skin and nails.

She gently touched them to feel that they're completely dry. Since they are, she might as well go to the kitchen and go to the dining room again once again.

Once she got there, she saw Lucia working on the food and it looked like she's making a broccoli and cheese soup. It definitely smells really good and she couldn't wait to taste some.

She sat down in the chair and watched her wife as she did the final touches. Then Lucia put some soup in two bowls and a little in a small cup for Vinny.

Vinny jumped on the table and made his way over to Aina. "Vinny."

Aina looked down at the little mouse and gave him a few pats on his head. Before she knew it, a bowl was placed by her side and the little cup was handed to Vinny.

Aina took the bowl and looked at her wife who was running quickly to get her own bowl before coming back to the table.

Aina took the spoon and gently blew some cold air on the hot soup before taking a bite in satisfaction. "It's really good."

Lucia smiled at her and watched her wife eat while eating as well. Vinny was sipping the soup while watching Aina as well but also glancing at Lucia then and there.

Once the two completely finished their meal, Lucia took both of their bowls and headed back to the kitchen.

Although, Aina still felt a little hungry. So, maybe a little dessert won't hurt anyone, right.

"Hey, Lucia?" She turned to where her wife was and saw her rinsing out the bowls.

"Yeah, hun?" Lucia asked, looking towards her.

"Do we still have some strawberries left or did you use them all?" She asked, hoping that there's still some left. She's starting to crave them again.

"I didn't use them all, don't worry." Lucia reassured and looked into the fridge to find one more container. She took it out and washed them off before going back to her lovely wife.

"Thank you." Aina gladly and thankfully took them and started eating them like her life depended on them. Much like what happened when she first started craving them.

Lucia watched as Aina ate the fruit. She's glad that she can do this for her lover and what makes it better, is that she knows Aina is happy.

**_10\. Tell her how amazing she is._ **

Once Aina ate the last of it, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked over at Lucia.

The blondie with pink highlights looked at her with a smile and it did cause Aina to smile too. "What?"

Lucia shook her head. "Nothing, you're just really amazing."

"Even when I just devoured that whole container?" Aina asked her, feeling like she was eating like a pig.

"You can murder someone and I will still think you're amazing." Lucia told her.

Aina gave a small laugh and smiled big for Lucia. But then she gave a yawn and she rubbed her eyes a little.

"Tired?" Lucia asked, taking the empty container.

Aina nodded and got out of her seat.

Lucia through the container away and walked over to Aina to guide her to their bedroom. Vinny followed right behind them.

**_11\. Cuddle with her and let her fall into a peaceful sleep._ **

Lucia helped Aina get into another nightgown before putting the bathrobe in the laundry basket. Then she got Aina under the covers and cuddled next to her.

"How did you like the spa day at hom?" Lucia asked her beloved while rubbing her back and her baby bump.

"I loved it, it definitely made me feel relaxed." Aina gave her wife a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Lucia smiled in victory and laid her head on Aina's chest. "I'm glad."

Just after she said that, the baby started giving gentle kicks against Lucia's hand. The two looked down in surprise and felt the little one move.

Aina smiled down at the little one. "Seems like our little snowflake liked the spa day too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it to, kiddo." Lucia kissed Aina's baby bump with love that will never go away.

The little one stopped kicking and Aina fell straight to sleep once the little one stopped. Lucia stayed awake just a little longer, happy about giving Aina and their unborn child a great day.

She cuddled a little closer next to her wife and closed her eyes to sleep.

**_12\. Give my wife and child all the love they deserve._**

Check.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this turned out to become the longest single chapter story I've ever wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a great day or night everyone.


End file.
